


Business Or Pleasure?

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa seeks help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Or Pleasure?

Vanessa treads lightly as she moves closer to Claire, she is barely walking, hobbling closer, her eyes flickering with pain as she all but collapses into a chair. Claire glances up and moves to instantly kneel at her feet. Her touch is light on Vanessa's foot and she watches carefully as she moves to roll the woman's ankle slightly, the hiss of pain Vanessa emits is low and Claire sighs softly. Torn ligaments rarely heal when the person keeps walking. Vanessa had been walking gingerly enough that Claire knows she's put this off. 

"You should have come to me earlier..."

"I was busy... taking care of business."

Claire half-smiles, looks down and moves to gently roll the woman's ankle again, noting when she hisses, moving away to check her books, wanting guidance. Once she was sure that she was right, she moved to help Vanessa heal. Her touch is light as she moves to half-carry and half-drag Vanessa to a wheelchair. 

"You need to rest... and stop running away from me."

Vanessa nods, her voice lost as she meets Claire's eyes, her lips meeting Claire's as Claire leans closer, tucking back a strand of hair. 

"It's my turn to take care of business... and you."


End file.
